


海屿烟硝2

by Yasudabatu



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasudabatu/pseuds/Yasudabatu
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yasuda Shota





	海屿烟硝2

大仓什么也不记得，可是安田却记得清清楚楚。  
房间里的朗姆酒信息素的味道浓郁到仿佛被人扔进了盛满了酒的酒桶里一样，无论他怎么逃也无法摆脱。大仓用他的信息素编织成了一张巨网，他只是被困在中间的一直飞蛾，白桃味道的信息素只能勾引着捕猎者加快他的步伐。  
酒精已快要吞噬了他的理智，明知道他不能靠近大仓，但是身体却被渴求着Alpha的本能驱使着，爬向大仓。那个面无表情的男人也被安田的信息素影响着，冷峻的表情出现了一丝裂痕，像是在忍耐又像是下一秒又会扑上去。大仓居高临下的看着安田，仰头喝掉酒瓶里最后一口巴塞洛，颤抖着的褐色眸子一直盯着向他爬过来的Omega。  
安田爬到床边停了下来，伸出手伸向大仓，张了张嘴却什么也没说出来。发情让他的身体开始分泌出液体，深色的裤子被氤湿成一片泥泞，那双好看的杏眼已经噙满了泪水带着三分情，这满足了大仓的第一个幻想。  
大仓扔掉酒瓶，走到床边，挑起安田的下巴看着他的脸，酒精让他的脸颊染上红色，他搔了搔安田的下巴，像在逗一只猫。猫儿眯着眼睛配合着大仓的动作扬起下巴，小声的哼唧着，更像是猫儿的呼噜声。  
解开腰带把挂着酒瓶和枪的外裤扔在一旁，性器已经把紧身裤撑了起来，大仓开始诱导着安田。  
“来，把它掏出来然后给我舔湿了它，一会儿好操你。”  
安田没有犹豫，酒精和信息素已经彻底让他变成了只会遵从原始欲望的奴隶。褪下大仓的紧身裤，硕大的性器弹出拍在安田的脸上，安田侧过头从柱身开始舔舐起来，殷红的小舌沿着凸起的血管一路向上，最后停在渗着透明液体的咸湿顶部。  
小心收起兔牙，只用厚实的嘴唇吞吐着大仓的性器，青涩的行为明显让大仓更加兴奋。但他不打算交代在安田湿热的口腔里。  
拽着安田的黑发把自己的性器从安田的嘴里拔出来，惹得安田发出一声不满的嘤咛。  
“别着急，会填满你的，小荡妇。”  
大仓双手抓着安田的衬衣用力一撕，一颗脆弱的纽扣飞了出去，露出丝缎一样的光滑皮肤，和大仓长久被日光腐蚀的，带着伤痕的麦色皮肤形成了对比。看起来比镇子上最高级的甜品店里摆着的奶油蛋糕还要诱人。  
也许尝起来也会是甜的吧。带着这种想法的大仓鬼使神差的伸出了舌头。  
粗糙的舌苔刺激着细小脆弱的神经带来的舒爽感直窜头顶，但又不满足于这种浅尝辄止。安田在大仓的身下扭动着，用自己勃起的性器蹭着大仓的腹部。  
“小家伙，你知道你这个样子和酒馆里的妓女没什么区别吗？”大仓停止了舔舐的动作，看着咬着嘴唇的安田，贴在安田的耳边用气音说着下流的话。“扭着你的骚屁股对人求欢。”  
“我不是...我没有..”  
“是吗。那就不做了吧。”大仓支起身子，做出一副要离开的样子。  
“等等...”  
“想做的话，就来求我。”  
想看他嘴唇颤抖着向他求饶，这是大仓的第二个幻想。而掉进情欲旋涡的安田，也满足了他。  
“求求您..”安田闭着眼睛，抹了抹眼角流出来的泪水，小声求着。  
“这是求人的样子吗？我觉得如果你扒开你的屁股让我看的再清楚一点，我也许会愿意插进去。”   
安田知道大仓在羞辱他，他的自尊让他现在觉得痛苦极了。大仓看着安田迟迟没有动作，决心最后再推他一把。  
“如果我现在打开这扇门，把你扔到甲板上。你说，其他的Alpha大概会寻着你的气味找过来吧。你觉得那会有什么样的后果呢？”  
什么后果，安田自然知道。那些红了眼的Alpha一定会轮奸了他，最后不知道谁会标记了他，他也不知道会怀上谁的孩子，甚至，他可能会死在他们手上，像一团破布一样被丢入海里喂了鲨鱼。  
大仓看着安田越来越绝望的表情，再次张口，“所以，现在决定好了吗？小家伙。”  
自尊和命，现在的安田已经无法把他们放在一个对等的天平上了。他伸出颤抖的双手捏着自己紧实的臀肉，把被肠液濡湿的穴口掰开，然后带着哭腔的乞求着他面前恶劣的男人。  
“请您...请您满足我，好吗？大仓先生。”  
果然啊，这张脸上写满了绝望与不甘心的样子美丽极了，和大仓的第三个幻想如出一辙，甚至更甚于他的幻想。  
发情中的后穴时刻准备接纳Alpha的性器，大仓连润滑和扩张也没有做，握着性器重重的插了进去。挤开蠕动着的肠肉，一直到底。  
大仓虽然不想承认，但是这副从未被人品尝过得肉体和他的相性实在是高。他抬起头，欣赏着安田被情欲和不甘拉扯着的绝望表情，产生了从未有过的征服感。  
性器在安田的身体里横冲直撞，最后在顶到一块凸起的软肉的时候，如愿听到安田拔高的呻吟声。找到了敏感点的大仓用力顶撞的，直到感受着抓着自己胳膊的安田颤抖着出了精。  
不等安田的高潮余韵退去，大仓继续着他的掠夺。安田摇着头，胡乱的喊着“不要了…太快了…停下来求求你。”  
挣扎的安田从某种意义上说也在迎合着大仓粗糙的操弄，最后迎合到龟头顶开了那天狭窄的缝隙。  
那是安田的生殖腔，如果大仓侵入那里留下精液，那将意味着安田不会再属于其他Alpha，他今后只会属于眼前的这个男人。  
这不是安田希望的，可是大仓却突然希望如此。松动的不仅仅是安田的生殖腔口，大仓的心里某一个很深很深的角落也在松动着。  
安田哭喊着，拒绝着，甚至咒骂着也没有阻止住大仓把它的精液尽数射进了他的生殖腔，并在安田眼前炸开了一朵朵白色的烟花的同时，那个施暴的男人侧过头，咬上了他的腺体。


End file.
